


Buster

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Ass referred to as "pussy", Daddy Kink, M/M, Plushophilia, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buster (Will's teddy bear) "whispers" a dirty secret to Will during nap time. Will goes to Hannibal to tell him about it, which leads to Buster's fantasy coming to fruition.





	Buster

**Author's Note:**

> *****This is an age play story. Will and Hannibal are both consenting adults with a daddy and age play kink.*******

"Daddy?" Will's voice called from the top of the staircase. His hand was wrapped around the paw of a teddy bear and he wore a pair of light blue underwear and a white Hanes tank top. His hair was its normal delicate curl but disheveled in way, suggesting he had just awoken from a nap.

"Yes, lamb?" Hannibal replied, from the kitchen.

"Where are you?" Will called.

"Preparing lunch," Hannibal replied, spreading almond butter on crackers. The sound of Will's feet thumping against the stairs as he descended brought a smile to his lips.

Will entered the kitchen, little brown bear still in hand as he walked up to Hannibal wrapping his arms around him from behind, not letting go of the bear all the time. Will was only an inch or so shorter than Hannibal but when he was like this he felt much smaller.

"How was your nap?" Hannibal said patting Will's hands clasped around him, a haphazard show of affection.

"It was okay," Will said, resting his cheek against Hannibal's back now and squeezing just a bit tighter. "Would've been better if you could've joined me."

"I had a client, love," Hannibal said, finishing up Will's lunch plate and turning around to face him. Will's face was now on his chest, Hannibal pet Will's soft curls and he kissed his forehead.

"I know," Will sighed. "I was nervous alone though."

"Why is that?" Hannibal said, his voice strong but poised.

"Because when I'm alone Buster says naughty things," Will said, unclamping his hands from around Hannibal and bringing the bear to the forefront to show him.

Hannibal chuckled, "Buster talks to you when you're alone does he?"

Will nodded and pouted.

Hannibal pet the top of Buster's head with his thumb. "And what kind of naughty things does Buster say?"

Will's face was bright red and he buried it in embarrassment into Hannibal's neck. "I can't say."

"Now now," Hannibal said, holding Will close to him and swaying. "If Buster is being inappropriate don't you think that's something Daddy should know, love? We wouldn't want him to get away with something like that without a time-out would we?"

"No," Will shook his head.

"Tell me what Buster said," Hannibal said, his palm rubbing Will's back.

"He said," Will sighed, "that he wants to see my pussy and touch it and kiss it and make me feel pretty." He rushed the sentence, blurting it out in a frenzy before hiding his face in Hannibal's neck again.

"Is that so?" Hannibal said, swaying them together still.

"I told you it was naughty, Daddy," Will said, his voice muffled against Hannibal's skin.

"Indeed it is," he replied. "How did it make you feel?"

Will's heart skipped a beat and Hannibal could've sworn he felt it through his own chest.

"It made me feel funny," he said, squirming in Hannibal's hold.

"Funny how?" Hannibal cooed, wanting to hear Will say the words.

"I felt like there was a heartbeat in my panties," Will said.

Hannibal could feel a tear fall onto his neck from Will's hidden eyes.

"Oh my," Hannibal said. "That is a funny way to feel isn't it?"

Will nodded.

"Did you entertain Buster with a retort or did you ignore it and have your nap?" Hannibal said.

"I told him it was naughty and then I fell asleep," Will said. "But I woke up thinking about it again and I know it's not appropriate so I came to tell you so maybe you could punish him for being bad."

"The words Buster said were inappropriate, yes," Hannibal said, taking the time to prepare this life lesson speech before blurting it. "However, little lamb, sexuality is a very natural thing so I would not want to punish him for saying his true feelings. Do you think that's the right thing to do? I don't."

"No, I suppose not," Will said, pouting.

"I know the words he used made you uncomfortable and feel a bit naughty," Hannibal said. "But they weren't completely unwanted were they?"

"No," Will said. His face burning red from embarrassment again.

"Do you think we should talk with Buster and maybe try to explore what he was wanting to try?" Hannibal said. "Don't be scared, baby. Daddy will be with you the whole time."

"Okay," Will said, nodding.

"Come," Hannibal said, taking Buster in his own hand and leading Will to the sitting room. He instructed Will to lie on the couch. He knelt down, by the sofa, Buster in hand. He placed Buster in a sitting position on Will's tummy.

"Is there anything you would like to say to Buster, William?" Hannibal said.

"Um," Will said, his hands folded on his chest. "Buster, what you said kinda made me uncomfortable but it made me feel kinda good too but that doesn't mean it was okay to say because Daddy has taught me to have manners and that doesn't seem like something you just blurt out at people so I think you should apologize!"

"Very good, baby," Hannibal praised him. "You remember well of when I taught you to speak your feelings. Daddy is very proud," he kissed Will's forehead.

"Now, Buster," Hannibal addressed him. "Is there anything you would like to say in reply to dear William?" He knelt closer putting his ear against Buster's sewn mouth acting like he was listening. Will giggled at the sight.

"My my," Hannibal said, pulling back after Buster was finished talking.

"What is it, Daddy?" Will said. "What did he say?"

"I'm not sure if I should repeat it," Hannibal was acting conflicted.

"Tell me, Daddy," Will said. "Please?"

"Okay," Hannibal said. "William, Buster said he's sorry he made you feel that way but...he still wishes to see your pussy and give it kisses."

Will gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

"I know it," Hannibal said. "I think this is a decision you have to make for yourself, sweetheart. Do you wish to entertain Buster's fantasy or do you want to send him to time out?"

Will looked back and forth from Hannibal to Buster multiple times, stewing in thought. "If...if he does," Will said. "Will you be here with me, Daddy?"

"Of course, lamb," Hannibal said. "I wouldn't leave you."

Will inched a finger, beckoning Hannibal closer so he could whisper to him. Once Hannibal's ear was inches from his lip he sighed his decision. "Okay, Daddy. I'll let him. But only because I feel the heartbeat in my panties again."

"And that's perfectly natural, kitten," Hannibal said kissing Will's forehead. "Don't you worry, I'll be here all the while."

"Buster," Will addressed him.

Buster stared back.

"I'm going to let you see me there and maybe touch me, but you have to be on your best behavior for me and Daddy," Will lectured.

Buster stared back.

Hannibal afterward grabbed Buster and gave him life.

"Close your eyes, lamb," Hannibal whispered.

Hannibal pressed Buster's cold plastic nose against Will's cheek.

"What a lovely kiss, Buster," Hannibal said. "Someone knows their manners to start slowly."

Will giggled, but kept his eyes closed.

Hannibal moved Buster to Will's mouth and pressed his nose against Will's lips. Will wasn't expecting so his kiss in return came a second too late.

"I love you too, Buster," Will said, another giggle.

Hannibal began moving Buster down Will's chest leaving nose kisses all the way down until he was at Will's underwear. Will was half-hard already, his smaller cock prominent behind the sheer light blue material. Hannibal had Buster press another kiss gently on the head.

"Buster," Will sighed, his hips rolling up from the couch.

"That's his private area," Hannibal spoke to Buster. "Please be very delicate with him."

Hannibal pressed his finger in just the way into Buster's neck to make him nod, making sure Buster's face was against Will's body so he could feel it.

"This is silly, Daddy," Will giggled again.

"Shh, love," Hannibal said. "Now, what was Buster, what was that fantasy again? To see Will's pussy?"

He made Buster nod again, this time more enthusiastically.

"Let me help you," Hannibal said, placing Buster down for a second to tug Will's underwear down and off.

Will wiggled once free.

"Knees against your chest, William," Hannibal directed. "Show Buster how obedient you are for Daddy. Be polite, show him what he wants to see."

Will brought his knees to his chest and hooked his hands behind his thighs to make the position more comfortable. Hannibal usually had Will in this exact position during, it was his favorite, so innocent and compliant.

"See there, Buster?" Hannibal said, tugging Will's cheek to the side gently, to reveal his completely waxed pretty pink hole. "That's what you wanted to see isn't it?"

Hannibal made his nod again, this time against Will's inner thigh.

"Okay, is that all?" Hannibal asked the bear. He made Buster shake his head. "Oh that's right," he said. "You wanted to kiss William there, didn't you?" Buster nodded.

Hannibal had Buster leave nose kisses from Will's inner thigh, gently down down to Will's shaved balls. Will gasped when he felt him kiss there.

"Daddy?" Will whined.

"Yes, baby?" Hannibal said.

"This is very naughty, isn't it?" Will's voice cracked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"It is," Hannibal said. "So so naughty."

Hannibal had Buster nose kiss his perineum and further down until Buster's nose was hovering over Will's little hole.

"I want you to be polite, William," Hannibal said, "I want you to tell Buster what you want him to do now."

"Daddy I can't, it's bad," Will said.

"You have my permission," Hannibal said. "Go on," he cooed. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Buster," Will sighed. "I want you to kiss my pussy."

"Good boy," Hannibal praised.

Hannibal pressed Buster forward so his nose was on Will's hole. Will whined and wiggled his hips but Hannibal pressed down on him, halting his movement. "Buster," Will whimpered.

Hannibal had Buster flick his head and nose up and down as he were licking Will. His fur warm against his hole.

"Look at that, little lamb," Hannibal said. "He's eating you out just like a girl."

Will gasped. His cock throbbed hard against his knees. Hannibal had Buster become more enthusiastic, shaking his head gently between his cheeks and alternating between cold nose and warm mouth, driving Will to the edge.

"Buster...Daddy..." Will said, clutching his knees. "I'm gunna make a cummie."

"Go on, baby boy," Hannibal said. "I'm sure Buster would be thrilled if you would cummie for him. Don't be embarrassed, just let go and do what feels good, my little prince."

Hannibal continued to move Buster's head in such a way and Will continued to whimper.

"Touch me, Daddy," Will said. "Would you, please?"

Hannibal obliged and reached between Will and his knees and gently rubbed the head, swirling the wet around and around until Will was bucking up, Buster's head fully buried between his soft cheeks and his Daddy rubbing him. He whined and his back arched as he came, spurting little flecks of white onto his tank top. "Buster," he sighed as he did.

"That's it," Hannibal said. "That's Daddy's good brave boy," Hannibal kissed Will's sweat damp forehead. Will's chest rose and fell quickly trying to catch his breath. Hannibal brought Buster up to Will for him to snuggle as he came down from the orgasm. Hannibal ran his hands over Will's curls and continued to whisper praise to him.

Once he was down from his cloud Hannibal suggested that Buster help clean him up. Will agreed so Hannibal took over Buster again to have him press his face into every wet part of Will's shirt, soaking up the white. Buster whispered another secret to Hannibal.

"Buster said you taste divine," Hannibal informed Will, causing him to giggle again.

Hannibal kissed Will's lips, wondering how he got so lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you've enjoyed, please!


End file.
